(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers, for example, a drum-shaped photoconductor is uniformly charged, and the charged photoconductor is exposed to light that is controlled based on image information to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible image (toner image) using toner, and the toner image is transferred onto a recording material and is fixed by a fixing device to form an image.